It Just Doesn't Feel Right
by x-No One Is Perfect-x
Summary: *Chapter 3 Up*Jeff/Trish Nora/Chris Amy/Shane fic. It's mostly about Jeff and Trish though! Trish is dating Jericho in real life, but on Screen, she's dating Jeff. Could the kiss from 3/17 mean more to the both of them than they thought? R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Patricia Stratigus(Trish) sat in the Diva's locker room, staring at the hard, stone, tiled floors. The locker room was dark because she was there an hour earlier than she was supposed to be, but she didn't care. She just sat and stared at the ground. She was thinking about Chris Irvine (Jericho). They had been dating off screen for well over a month, and she loved him very much, but for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff Hardy. Ever since the kiss on RAW the week before, she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
They both knew that it was going to happen. It was part of the storyline. The fans had wanted to see Trish and Jeff, so they got Trish and Jeff. Trish had clarified it to Chris that it meant nothing to her, and he made himself calm down. He hadn't been happy with the pairing. He disliked Jeff very much. He disliked him to the point of hatred. Trish couldn't stop thinking about Jeff though. No matter how much she tried to, he just kept popping back up in her mind. His soft, tender lips brushing passed hers after he saved her from Lisa Marie (Victoria). She shook her head.  
  
"You OK T?" a soft, female voice said behind Trish. Trish turned around and made out a red-headed figure standing in the door. It was one of her best friends, Amy Dumas (Lita). Trish smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Amiez. I was just thinking about my match tonight with Jeff against Jason(Christian) and Charlene(Jazz)," she replied, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.  
  
Amy turned the lights on and leaned against the wall. She smiled back. "Don't worry, T, you'll do fine. You're a great wrestler and a tough one too. They won't hurt you at all," she said.  
  
Trish blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. "Thanks, Amiez," she mumbled.  
  
Trish got up and walked to her locker. She turned around and set her black Adidas bag on the bench. She opened it and took out a pair of black leather tights and hung them up in her locker.  
  
"So... how are you and Chris?" Amy asked Trish, walking over towards her locker. And placing her bad in it.  
  
"Um...We're Good. I really do love him," Trish replied, looking back down at the ground.  
  
"OK. OK. I know there's something wrong with you, and don't tell me that you're fine because I'm not that stupid. There *is* something wrong with you, so tell me now or I'll be forced to do something drastic!" Amy demanded.  
  
Trish laughed and shook her head, looking back up at Amy. "OK, you can't tell anyone this or I swear to God I will Kill You! You know that kiss last week from Jeff?" Amy nodded. "Well, it meant something more to me and I can't get him out of my mind! It's horrible. I feel like I'm cheating on Chris, but I'm not!"  
  
"Woah... OK, first of all, don't make yourself sick over it. You're not really cheating on Chris. You're not at all. It's just all in you head. Second, it's OK. Everyone is attracted to Jeff sometime in their life. Trust me! Even I've been attracted to him and he's like a brother to me! Have you told Chris? Have you even told Jeff?" she was talking so fast that her words were sounding like they were all crammed together.  
  
Trish shook her head. "I haven't told anyone. You're the first person I've told. It's so horrible. I can't stand it! I love Chris, but I have feelings for Jeff!" she said, slamming her fist against the locker. She pulled back in pain. Her knuckles automatically turned red.  
  
"Shit!" she muttered, holding her fist.  
  
"See T? Don't do this to yourself! You're going to wind up hurting yourself even worse than this!" Amy yelled at Trish.  
  
"What happened?" there was another female voice coming towards them. Trish turned around and saw her other best friend, Nora Greenwald (Molly Holly).  
  
"Oh nothing. I just got pissed and hit the locker. It's not a big deal," Trish quickly replied before Amy could say anything. She shook her hand and smiled.  
  
"Oh. Well, you guys are here early, aren't you?" she said, smiling back.  
  
"Yeah. Well we were just preparing for our matches tonight. You know how it is. Got to be prepared anytime, anywhere," Amy replied.  
  
Nora shrugged and sat her bag on the floor. "Shane was outside waiting for you Amy. I think he likes you. You should really give him a chance."  
  
"Oh really. Do you really think he likes me? I mean, I like him, of course, but I don't really think he likes me back," she answered.  
  
"Yeah. Well, he's out there looking for you. You might want to catch him before his match. It's first you know," she said. Amy was out of the in moments.  
  
Trish and Nora laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go out and get something to drink before everyone gets here," Trish said, walking out of the Diva's locker room.  
  
"OK. I'll catch you later. Good Luck on your match against Jason and Charlene," replied Nora. Trish just smiled and waved, then disappeared from Nora's view.  
  
*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*  
Trish's theme song hit the P.A. system and was heard all around the arena. The fans grew wild with cheers and her video was seen on the TitanTron and Trish stepped out from behind the curtains. She was wearing her black leather tights with her matching black leather sports top and black leather over coat. She also had a black cowboy hat on. She walked down the ramp.  
  
"This match is scheduled for a one fall Tag Team match. Now making her way to the ring, from Toronto Canada....TRISH STRATUS!" Lilian said into the microphone. The crowd's cheers grew louder by the mentioning of Trish.  
  
Trish climbed the stairs and crawled through the middle rope of the ring. She walked to the middle of the ring and placed a hand on her hat. She banged her head once and lifted the hat off her head and into the air. The crowd got even louder than before and Trish's music was cut.  
  
Jeff theme song came onto the P.A. system and he stepped out from behind the curtains. He was painted like usual. His arms, and his face. He walked to center stage and started doing his dance-like thing, driving all the women crazy. Trish smiled, watching him.  
  
"And her partner, making his way to the ring, from North Carolina...Jeff Hardy!" Lilian said again into the microphone. Jeff ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. He jumper up and ran to one of the turnbuckles.  
  
He jumped on it and pointed his hand-guns into the air. Flashes were seen throughout the arena. He jump down and did the same on the other side. His music cut and he walked to Trish.  
  
"You're starting. You ready for this?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready." she replied.  
  
#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*  
  
After Jazz and Christian got into the ring, the bell rang and Christian and Jeff stepped out of the ring and onto the apron. Trish and Jazz circled each other twice, then went in for the attack. The both grabbed each other by the shoulders, but Trish had a better grip and she threw Jazz into a turnbuckle. She ran at her and jumped into a clothesline. Jazz slid down onto the mat and Trish regathered herself.  
  
Trish picked Jazz up and threw her to the middle of the ring. She ran at her and slapped her. "You little Bitch!" Trish yelled at her. She hadn't really meant it, but she had to make it look like she hated her.  
  
Jazz recovered right as Trish was going in for another slap, just in time to block the hit. She returned the slap with a blow to the stomach. Trish bent in pain, but soon recovered yet again. She returned the blow with a few punches. Back and forth they punched each other, but then, Jazz got the better hit and knocked Trish down.  
  
Jazz went in for the pin. 1... Trish kicked out. Both women got up and attacked each other again. Trish kneed Jazz in the gut and Jazz fell over. Trish picked Jazz up by the hair and ran to the side of the ring pulling Jazz along. Trish jumped up and pushed off the top rope, then turned and hit the Bulldog. The crowd went wild and Jazz was knocked out. Trish pinned her for the 1...2...3...! The bell rang and Jeff jumped into the ring.  
  
"Way to go!" he said into her ear. His lips touched her ear and she shivered. The ref came over and lifted both of their arms.  
  
Trish looked down at Jazz and smirked. Christian ran over and pulled her out of the ring. Jeff turned to Trish and pulled her into him. He bent down and kissed her again, this time it was longer and with a bit of tongue. She pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at him. They walked to the ropes, hand in hand and he sat on the ropes to let her through. She climbed through and so did he.  
  
Jumping down first, Jeff helped her down, pulling her into yet another kiss. He carried her up the ramp the rest of the way, smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. He walked back behind the curtains and the cameras faded into a commercial.  
  
*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*  
  
"You were really great out there," Jeff said as he got backstage and set her down.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry you didn't get to fight. I really wanted to see you do the Swanton Bomb again. I think it's really cool," she replied to him. They smiled.  
  
"Yeah, maybe sometime I could teach it to you. You know, like train together sometime, or go get a bite to eat. Just as friends thought. Wouldn't want Chris to get all mad you or anything!" He chuckled some, thinking about what Chris would do to him.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Hey Babe!" said a voice. Trish turned around and saw Chris. She smiled and ran over to him. She jumped into a hug and he held her up, hugging her back.  
  
"I saw you out there. You looked really sexy," he said, letting go of her and kissing her barely on the lips. He could taste Jeff's paint on her lips and it made him frustrated, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Thanks Hun. Who you going against tonight?" she asked, forgetting that Jeff was right behind her.  
  
"Oh, I'm off. I just talked to Bishoff and he said that I could take the night off so I could spend sometime training," he answered her, then noticed Jeff.  
  
"Hey Chris," Jeff said. Chris just nodded then glared at him, mouthing out the words 'Don't even think about touching her...'.  
  
"Oh, that's great!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. I'll catch you before I leave so we can go get something to eat or something like that!" she said, letting go of him.  
  
"Ooo, fun. Would you like me to accompany you?" Chris said, winking at Trish. She just pushed him playfully. "Maybe later," she said, winking back. Jeff just shivered in disgust from think about Jericho naked.  
  
"Hey Trish, I need to talk to you later about next week too," Jeff said, trying to get her attention. She turned to him, like he wanted.  
  
"Oh, OK. Yeah, I'll call you after I'm dressed and we can talk to Bishoff about that. I really can't wait until next time we get to face Charlene or Lisa! It'll be great!" she said, smiling. She walked to him and gave him a friendly hug, then walked off towards the Diva's locker room.  
  
After she got out of hearing range, Chris walked over to Jeff and got up in his face. "You better not touch her outside of that ring, or I will permanently mess you up. You hear me, son? I mean it too. It's one thing you guys have to kiss in the ring, but it's another thing that you even think about touching her out here," he told Jeff with an angry glare on his face.  
  
Jeff just nodded, not wanting to start anything with him. Chris walked away towards the Diva's locker room to wait for Trish.  
  
Jeff shook his head, wondering how bad Chris would hurt him if he knew that he liked her more than just a friend, and the kiss tonight wasn't in the script.  
  
*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*  
  
{Authors Note} Ok, there's chapter one? How was it? If you liked it, please review! If you didn't like it, please still review and tell me what wrong with it! Like I always say "You can't get better until someone helps you improve yourself!" So, if there is anyone out there who doesn't like it, don't just say you like it, because then it'll just get worse! And that is a bad thing. More into the chapters, I'll get into Amy and Shane and Nora and Adam Copeland, but since this is my first chapter and it's about Trish and Jeff, I didn't want to put that much stuff about other couples. If I don't get another chapter up soon, I'm sorry, but I'm really busy with sports and school. There's three more weeks of school left, so I'll be doing more over the summer. It's all good. :D.  
  
{Other Stuff} If you have read my other fan fic, and you're wondering about the second chapter, I'm sorry, but I didn't like how that one was going and I don't like the idea I had. The first chapter was stupid anyway. I had a second chapter to it, but it sounded like a 4th grader made it. Lol. Sorry about that. It was just what happened on March 17, 2003. So it's not a big deal really! Thanks Yall!  
  
{Disclaimer} I do not own WWE or the characters or people. I definitely do not own the people who play the characters of WWE, but we all know what it's like to pretend. If I have stole anyone's idea, I'm sorry. I haven't meant to. It was just something I've decided to do.  
  
{Last Part} OK, I think this part has been longer than the fan fic! O.O Lol. Please review, and I'll try to keep writing! Much Love to All Wrestling Fans and Everyone Else!  
  
-Hallie 


	2. Chapter 2

Trish walked into the Diva's Locker Room, and saw Amy and Nora talking. She walked over to them, they turned to her.  
  
"Great match, Trish!" Nora said, smiling and brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah, that was amazing what you did to Charlene. And that kiss from Jeff looked real. It looked like you were both surprised that he did that," Amy told Trish.  
  
"That's because it was real. There was no where in the script that he was supposed to kiss me after we won!" Trish mumbled to the other Divas, trying to make it so no one else could hear her.  
  
"Are you serious!?" they both practically shouted at her, eyes bulging out like they had just seen a 10" piece of manhood.  
  
Trish nodded, shamefully.  
  
"Well, I would never believe it!" said another one of the Diva's from behind her. Trish spun around and saw Stacy Keibler.  
  
"You didn't hear it? Did you!?" Trish yelled at Stacy.  
  
"Of course I did...but don't worry, your secret is safe with me. That is, unless you tick me off too much," Stacy replied with a smirk on her face. She nudged Trish with a small, delicate punch. Trish just grew furious.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, Stace. Please, I don't want Jeff to get hurt," Trish pleaded with Stacey. She just shrugged.  
  
"I don't think Jeff getting hurt is the worse of your problems, Trish. I think you should worry about yourself and Chris," Stacy replied, walking off and out of the locker room.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't think she'll tell anyone. She's too scared of you," Nora said to Trish's back. Trish sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower and go get a bite with Chris," Trish said, taking her top off and walking towards the shower.  
  
"OK. I think I'll get Shane and we can join you!" Amy said with a wink.  
  
"Sure thing Amiez. Just give me a few and I'll be out," Trish called behind her. She walked into the showers and turned them on.  
  
*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$* Chris paced in front of the Diva's locker room, thinking about the kiss between Jeff and Trish. He hated the idea of any other man touching her, but of anyone, it had to be Jeff. Ever since the Hardy Boys split apart, Jeff would always taunt Chris about his manly-ness. Jeff had gone too far once, when he mentioned Trish being displeased by Chris, and he just exploded. They were both suspended for a week after the fight that broke out between them.  
  
Chris shook his head. He wasn't going to let Jeff ruin his night now. He would have Trish to his own later that night. He sighed and leaned against the wall, still waiting for Trish.  
  
Trish came out of the locker room, followed by Amy and Nora. "Hey Chris, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Amy and Nora to come with us tonight to the bar. I was thinking we could have some fun, if you know what I mean," she said, seducingly. She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and kissing between every word.  
  
"Yeah," he kissed her. "That would be fine," he kissed her again and again. She squealed in excitement and kissed him once more.  
  
"I'll just get my bag real fast," she said, turning to Amy and Nora.  
  
"Amy, go get Shane and tell him we're leaving now. Nora, you're coming right?" she asked. Nora shrugged.  
  
"I guess I could go tonight. As long as you all don't get too excited and do something that's meant to be done in a room," she replied, winking at the couple. Amy just nodded and ran off towards Shane's locker room.  
  
Trish laughed and smiled at Nora. "Sure thing," she replied.  
  
Trish ran into the locker room and grabbed her Adidas bag, then walked back out, followed by Nora. She walked over by Chris and stood beside him. She smiled and put her arm around his waist, and he placed his arm around her shoulders. She nuzzled her face into his chest, pulling him closer.  
  
"Somewhere I belong" by Linkin Park was heard from Trish's bag and she looked around, wondering what it was. Then she remembered, her cell phone! Letting go of Chris she sat her bag on the floor and started rummaging through it. She found her Nokia Cell phone with a Cherry Cover on it and pressed the answer button.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the cell phone.  
  
"Hey Trish, we've got another guest to add to the list. You're never going to guess who it is!" Amy said on the other side of the phone.  
  
Trish looked at Chris, then at Nora. They all had confused expressions on their faces.  
  
Trish tried to think, but couldn't think about it that hard. "I don't know. Who is it?"  
  
"Jeff, silly. I hope you and Chris don't mind if he joins us. I mean, he's pretty lonely, and I just couldn't help but ask him to come along with us! Please!" Amy pleaded with Trish, even if it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Yeah, sure. That would be just great!" she replied, her smile growing bigger.  
  
"OK, we'll meet you out in the parking lot. Me, Shane and Jeff will take my car, and just follow you guys?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, that will work for us!" Trish said.  
  
"OK, see you out there then," Amy said and hung up.  
  
Trish clicked her cell phone and put it back in her bag, then got up and placed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Amy invited Jeff, so he will be joining us tonight!" Trish told the two confused wrestlers.  
  
Chris couldn't believe it. No. Jeff was not going with them. He couldn't. He didn't trust Jeff around Trish! But then again, he couldn't tell Trish that he didn't trust her and Jeff together. It would ruin what they had. Not being able to trust each other was a bad sign, and Chris wouldn't stand for it, so he just nodded with a simple "Sure."  
  
"Um...Trish? Do you think that it's a good idea that Jeff is coming?" Nora asked. She didn't trust Trish when she was drunk, which was how she usually ended up, and especially around Chris. She would say something wrong, or even worse. She would probably be on top of Jeff before the night was over with. "Wh wouldn't it be a good idea? It's not like I'm going to get drunk and give Jeff a lap dance or anything!" Trish exclaimed, then looked at Chris.  
  
"Plus, he'll keep me in line," she finished for herself.  
  
"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Nora replied, shrugging.  
  
"OK, so anyway. Is anyone else going with us?" Chris asked.  
  
"Nope. Not that I know of anyway," Trish answered, grabbing her bag.  
  
"OK then, lets get out of here," Nora sighed, walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"Yeah. Well, anyway. They're going to follow us there, OK?" she asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah, sure. That'll be fine," he lied. It wouldn't be fine. He didn't trust Jeff with *his* Trish.  
  
*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*  
  
"Hey, here they come!" Shane told his two companions, Amy and Jeff.  
  
They all looked in the direction that the other three were coming from. Jeff stood there, smiling and watching Trish walk towards them. He watched every part of her body, eyeing her, but it was soon interrupted by the glare of Chris.  
  
"Hey guys!" Amy yelled to them. They hurried over towards them and started talking.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Shane asked Chris.  
  
"Oh, it's a place downtown called Chevies. It's quite the place to drink. They've got the best service in town," Chris replied.  
  
"Fun," Jeff muttered. All eyes turned to him.  
  
"Are you OK, Jeff?" Amy asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine," Jeff mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against a car.  
  
"OK, so we're going to Chevies, have a few beers, and grab a bite to eat," Trish said, walking over to the passenger's side of Chris' car and opening the door.  
  
"OK, we'll follow you Chris," Shane said, walking to his car, followed by Amy and Jeff. Shane opened the door for Amy, and smiled.  
  
Chris and Nora walked over to Chris' car and got in. Off they went, to Chevies, not knowing what the night had in store for them.  
  
*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$#*$*  
  
The group of wrestlers walked into Chevies Bar & Grill, one behind the other. They sat down on the bar stools. Jeff, Shane, Amy, Nora, Trish and Chris, in that order.  
  
They all ordered their drinks as they started talking to one another about movies they all had wanted to see.  
  
"2 Fast 2 Furious," Trish told everyone.  
  
"No, Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle," Nora and Amy argued with Trish about this.  
  
"I'm actually excited about The Matrix Reloaded," protested Jeff. Chris agreed with him on that, for once.  
  
"Bruce Almighty!" Shane shouted. They all laughed, no reason to laugh, but just the thought made them all laugh. Trish cuddled with Chris as she drank her Bud Light. Amy did the same with Shane, only she had a strawberry daiquiri.  
  
They sat there for what seemed like hours to Jeff. He didn't really want to be there, but Amy had dragged him along.  
  
"Oh Come On! What is the worst that can happen?" she pleaded with him.  
  
It took him a few minutes to think of the answer. She laughed and punched him lightly on the arm, thinking that he was joking around with her.  
  
"You just don't know what it's like, do you? To have someone that you care more about than yourself be seen with such a stubborn bastard. He's going to hurt her, and I know it! I know him too well!" Jeff argued with Amy about Chris and Trish.  
  
Jeff snapped out of it and took a drink of his Kami-Kaze. He looked over at Trish and Chris, sitting there, all snuggled together. He hated this. He hated to see her in the arms of such a son of a bitch. Jeff had seen Chris hit and run with tons of other girls, leaving them depressed and suicidal. He wouldn't know what to do if that ever happened to Trish.  
  
Trish hiccuped and sat up straight and looked around. She saw what she was looking for. A Jute Box. Nora watched the expression that grew on Trish's face as she got up and stumbled over to the Jute Box. She searched through all the records and found a special one. Her favorite singer, Christina Aguilara. She flipped through the songs till she reached Fighter. She laughed and deposited 50 cents into the machine. She turned the volume up as loud as it would go. She turned around and placed one hand on her hip and the other on her black leather cowboy hat.  
  
After all you put me through  
  
You'd think I'd despise you  
  
But in the end I want to thank you  
  
Because you made me that much stronger  
  
She walked over to the group and starts dancing to the music, country style.  
  
"Oh God!" Nora and Amy cried out, laughing. Trish pulled the two girls out onto the dance floor and made them dance with her.  
  
When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
Called your bluff, time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
Next, she pulled Chris and Shane out. They grabbed a partner and danced along with them. It was Shane with Amy and Chris with Nora. There were only two people left... Jeff and Trish. Trish, too drunk to care, pulled Jeff out and started to dance with him.  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull throughSo I wanna say thank you  
  
Trish stood back to stomach on Jeff. They were so close, a string couldn't fit in between the two of them. Neither cared really though. They were having fun, and that's all that mattered, or at least to them...  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh  
  
Throughout the whole song, none of the others realized that Trish and Jeff were so close, and frankly, they didn't care, at all. They just kept dancing with their partners.  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
With out a care in the world, everyone was dancing. Trish turned around and looked up at Jeff, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and bent his head in towards hers.  
  
Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighterMade me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
How could this man I thought I knew  
  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
  
Could only see the good in you  
  
Pretended not to see the truth  
  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
  
Through living in denial  
  
But in the end you'll see  
  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME  
  
They got closer and closer, smiling still. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Her hands moved up the back of his head, as their kiss got deeper and more aggressive.  
  
I am a fighter and I  
  
I ain't goin' stop  
  
There is no turning back  
  
I've had enough  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
The song stopped, but Jeff and Trish kept their lips on one another's. The rest of the group stared at them, amazed that Trish would do that. They also knew that Chris would be furious, and he was.  
  
Jeff pulled back and saw that everyone's eyes were on them. He looked around, then pulled his arm from Trish's waist, and she looked around. She giggled, she was drunk, and everyone knew she was.  
  
"That was fun! We should do it again!" she exclaimed, but no one moved. He walked over to Trish and Jeff, and pulled Trish by the arm away from Jeff.  
  
"I told you not to touch her Hardy," Chris growled at him. Trish tried to pull arm away from Chris, but his grip was too tight.  
  
"Let go of me Chris! All we did is kiss! God, you're so immature sometimes!" Trish yelled at him, rolling her eyes and giggling again.  
  
"Shut up Trish," Chris pushed her away and stepped up to Jeff, getting in his face.  
  
"I know I told you not to touch her!" he growled in a low voice.  
  
Jeff just glared back at him. "We kissed, and we both liked it, so back off Chris," he said back.  
  
"I don't think so Hardy. I can't stand you touching what belongs to me! You've screwed enough stuff in my life, so just stop. And I'm sick of it Jeff, you touch one more thing of mine, and I swear to God I will make sure you never wrestle again," Chris yelled at him.  
  
Trish stood there, listening to them arguing, but soon got sick of it and walked to them. She grabbed Chris by the arm and struggled to pull him outside.  
  
"You need to calm your ass down, Chris! You're over exaggerating! We only kissed! We didn't have sex or anything! I'm sick of you being so overprotective! I can't even go out and party with my friends without you making a scene! God!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Oh, whatever Trish! You were kissing him, and you were all over him! Don't try to pull this shit with me! It's bad enough that you guys are kissing on screen, but when you are making out off screen!" Chris yelled back.  
  
"So, what? Are you saying that I'm some kind of slut who cheats on her own boyfriend with a co-worker?" she screamed.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much what you're acting like!" he hollered, now furious with her.  
  
Even though he was furious, he wasn't as furious as she was after that last comment.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" she screamed again. The holding back was too much now, she slapped him right across the face, glaring at him.  
  
After the slap, he was shocked. He couldn't believe she had just done that to him. He snapped out of it though and grabbed her by the upper arm, more tightly this time though.  
  
"I'm not the one who did this, Trish! I think I should be the one, slapping you! So don't go there with me Trish!" he yelled at her, gripping her arm tighter and tighter by the moment.  
  
"Well then, why don't you just do it? No one's stopping you!" she finally got loose. "Come on Chris! Hit me! I dare your sorry ass to do it!" she yelled back... Just that minute, he did so.  
  
She held her jaw, which stung with pain from the blow she had just gotten. It was worse than in the ring, he meant it, and this made it even worse. Tear filled her eyes and she walked inside, leaving him outside by himself. She walked over to where her stuff was and grabbed her coat. The group saw her, tears and all, and they rushed over to her.  
  
"Oh my god, Trish! What happened?!" Amy said, frantically.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," she muttered, putting a twenty on the bar counter and trying to walk away, but it was no use. They were surrounding her and she put her head down, trying to hide the red mark that she knew was on her face.  
  
It didn't work though. They saw it anyway.  
  
"Trish, he hit you, didn't he?" Nora asked with concern in her voice. Trish just shrugged.  
  
"Oh my god," Nora said, pulling Trish into a hug. Trish tried to keep her tears in, and it was hard to do so. She looked to the side of Nora and saw Shane and Amy, but not Jeff.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" Trish asked, hoping that he hadn't gone out to the parking lot where Chris was.  
  
"I think he went outside after you..." Amy trailed off, Trish was running outside. She knew where he was. *#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*  
  
"You son of a bitch! You hurt her!" Jeff yelled at Chris, socking him across the jaw, and pushing him back.  
  
"It's your fault! If you wouldn't have kissed her, it would never have happened!" Chris yelled back, charging Jeff.  
  
Jeff moved out of the way before Chris hit him. Chris fell to the ground and Jeff took the opportunity of pouncing on him. He started punching left and right, not caring where he hit Chris, as long as he hit him.  
  
Trish ran out of the bar and saw Jeff on top of Chris.  
  
"Jeff! Stop it!" she yelled, running to them and pulling Jeff off of Chris. She pushed him back, and put her arms around him, trying to keep him from exploding on Chris. He put his arms around her as well and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, but when I saw you coming in, crying and the red hand print on your face, I had to come out here," he explained. She buried her head against his chest. "It's OK Jeff, I'm fine," she whispered back to him.  
  
Nora, Amy and Shane came running out of Bar, hearing the moaning from Chris, which Jeff and Trish had completely ignored.  
  
Nora ran over to Chris and helped him up. She saw that his face was bloodied up, and she could automatically tell that his jaw, nose and shoulder were broken, along with a black eye.  
  
"We need to get him to a doctor," Nora said.  
  
"Go ahead, take his car. I think we need to talk to Trish about this," Amy told Nora. She just nodded and took the keys from Chris' pocket. Shane helped Nora walk Chris to the car and put him in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Call us when you know what has all happened," Shane told her, then shut the door. She took off towards the hospital.  
  
Shane turned towards Amy, Trish and Jeff. Trish and Jeff were holding each other, Jeff stroking Trish's hair, trying to make her feel better.  
  
Shane walked over to Amy and put his arm around her. *#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*  
  
{Authors Note} OK, Hey everyone! Second Chapter up! Was it good? Or did it suck? I might redo it if I have time. Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is a lot longer than the other chapter. Last thing was 6 pages and this one is about 12 or 13. I'm so excited! School is almost over! Yay! Anyway, I've spent a lot of time doing this, then redoing it! I'm up all night doing it, but it's all good! Lol! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and to answer some questions. 1) No, I don't think Trish and Chris Irvine are dating. I wish they would date in real life, but everyone knows how dating someone you work with turns out.(Parental's Expirience). So, I just wanted to add a bit! I really do appreciate all the reviews! I'll try to get the next chapter up asap! Thankies!  
  
{Disclaimer} *Searches through computer, lap top, and computer desk files. Finds birth certificates, adoption forms and some other ^unimportant^ stuff.* Well, sorry, I can't find any documents stating that I own WWE or the Characters! Might try back later though!  
  
{Extra Stuff} This has nothing to do with this fan fic, but I just wanted to say that there is rumor that JR and Lita are coming back. JR, returning to his job, beingd by Linda McMahon, and Lita coming back in June, since she was ^injured^ and she took time off. News about Jeff I don't know. I would really like to find out though! Some people said he was fired for hitting the owner of WWE after they refused to give him a raise, but I honestly doubt that! He He! I hope they all come back! :)  
  
-Hallie 


	3. Chapter 3

Trish stumbled into the Plaza Mariotte, the Hotel she was staying in, drunk from earlier that night. Her mascara was smudged from her crying. It ran down her bottom eyelid. She looked like she had just been beaten to death by someone, but she didn't care. Amy hurried in after Trish.  
  
They walked to the front desk and Trish leaned on it in a flirting way. She smiled at the quite handsome young man behind the desk.  
  
"Hey Sexy, want to come up to my room?" she said teasingly, stroking her finger along the side of his face. He looked surprised by Trish's actions.  
  
Amy pulled her hand away from the man. "Excuse her, she's a bit drunk," she explained. The man just shrugged.  
  
"Can I have the keys to room 178? We were supposed to come in earlier, but we didn't have time. The names are Amy Dumas and Trish Stratigus" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, one second ma'am," replied the man. He turned the computer and started to type the names. After the computer was done searching, the man looked up.  
  
"You're with the WWE aren't you? You're Lita and that's Trish, right?" he asked, excited. She nodded.  
  
"Can I have your autograph? You are two of my favorite Diva's," he asked.  
  
Trish looked at him, smiling again. "See, now there's someone who appreciates fine talent!" she said, shoving Amy with her elbow.  
  
"Um, yeah, do you have a pen and paper?" Amy asked. The man grabbed a piece of paper from a Plaza Mariotte notebook and a Plaza Mariotte pen that were given away free to the customers.  
  
Amy grabbed the paper and pen.  
  
"And your name is?" she asked, pen on paper she looked up.  
  
"Dante Carlos," he replied.  
  
On the paper, Amy put Keep it Real Dante The Queen of Extreme, Lita then gave the paper and pen to Trish, who put 100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed, Trish Stratus. "Now can we have our keys?" Trish said angrily, now getting tired and cranky. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot about your keys," he said, turning away from them and going to a wall full of plastic card-keys. He searched through them and found room 178. There were two keys. He pulled them down and gave them to Amy.  
  
The two females walked away, heading towards the elevator. When they reached the elevator they heard two familiar voices behind them. They turned around to see Nora and Chris. Chris had bandages on his head, jaw and nose. Trish and Amy ran to them.  
  
Nora saw them coming and stopped, so did Chris. Chris just stared at Trish, heart broken from earlier.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Nora asked.  
  
"We just got back from the bar. Are you alright Chris?" Amy replied. Chris just glared straight ahead.  
  
"His nose and jaw are broken, but his jaw isn't broken enough to where he can't talk, he just doesn't want to," Nora explained to them.  
  
Trish stared at him, laughing at him on the inside. She was pissed at him for being so immature earlier and she thought he deserved what he got.  
  
"Well, it's late, are you staying here with Chris, Nora?" Trish asked, smirking.  
  
"No, the doctor just told me to help him to his room and let him rest," she said.  
  
"But she's going to stay with me anyway," Chris said, trying to make Trish jealous. He put his arm around her.  
  
"But.." Nora started to object, but decided not to do this because she didn't want him to get angrier than he already was.  
  
Trish shrugged. "Well, have fun you two," she muttered, then stumbled back to the elevator. Amy smirked, then followed her companion.  
  
*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*  
  
There was a knock on the hotel room door. Trish turned over in her queen size bed and looked at the clock with a foggy vision. The clock read 11:20 a.m. She laid there for a few moments, forgetting the knock. More knocks came though. Heavier, louder knocks.  
  
Trish slowly slumped out of bed and made herself walk to the door. She opened it about a foot and looked out to see Jeff and Shane. She winced at them.  
  
"What do guys want? It's 11:20 in the morning, why are you asleep?" she muttered.  
  
"Um, because it's 11:20 in the morning...." Jeff commented, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah," Trish muttered.  
  
"Are you going to let us in or just make us stand here?" Shane asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
She opened the door wider and stepped to the side, welcoming them in. After they entered the apartment, Trish realized that she was standing in her bra and a pair of Peanuts boxers. Her face turned red and she ran to her bags.  
  
Jeff noticed this. "Don't worry, you look fine Trish," he said, winking at her. She glared playfully then put a Jeff Hardy Take It To The Extreme t- shirt. He smiled at her.  
  
"Nice shirt, it looks good on you," he said. Shane grimaced at the flirting going on between them.  
  
"Where's Amy at? Have you heard anything about Chris yet?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Um, yeah. I don't know where she is but I saw him last night coming in. He looked horrible. His jaw and nose are broken and he has two black eyes," Trish answered, recalling all she could from the night before.  
  
"Oh, then I'll leave and go to find her," he said, walking out of the room. The two wrestlers looked at each other.  
  
Trish sat on the bed, looking up at Jeff. "Thanks for sticking up for me last night," she muttered.  
  
He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry I hit him. I just couldn't keep myself from doing it. Trish, you're a wonderful person and you don't deserve to be treated like that," he replied.  
  
"Thanks again though. You didn't have to do what you did though. I could have handled it myself, but it was still nice of you," she insisted. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed.  
  
"He did look horrible last night. Horrible but funny. I don't usually laugh at people who have been hurt badly or suffer, but something about him just made me laugh. I didn't laugh out loud at him, but inside, I was dying of laughter," she explained to Jeff.  
  
He chuckled at her. He'd understood exactly what she was talking about. He too had done this many times. After a serious break up, if the person who had hurt him was hurt themselves, he would laugh. It was just some type of cruelty.  
  
"So..." she mumbled, her eyes turning up to him. He looked back down at her.  
  
"So what?" he asked. She just smiled more.  
  
He couldn't take it any longer though. His lips moved to hers once again, like the night before, when their lips had gotten them into a big mess.  
  
This kiss wasn't like the others that they had shared though. This one meant something. They weren't acting and they weren't drunk. This kiss made them both feel like they were just experiencing their first kiss.  
  
Trish pulled away first, sort of out of breath, but mostly withdrawing because it didn't feel right. She thought she loved Jeff but for some reason, the kiss just didn't feel right.  
  
Trish got up slowly and Jeff watched her, wondering what was wrong. Was it his breath? Did he smell bad? He thought of sniffing his armpits, but decided against this.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked. She leaned her head back and sighed.  
  
"No, I just don't feel right. I just broke up with Chris and there's something wrong. I feel like a slut. I'm sorry Jeff," she explained.  
  
"Oh, I understand," Jeff mumbled. Had he just been rejected? He'd never been rejected in his life by a female. Not even in his highschool.  
  
"Maybe in a few weeks I'll get over this, but right now, even though I can't stand Chris, I feel like I'm still cheating on him. It's so confusing! Maybe...Maybe you should leave," she said.  
  
"Yeah, you need some more rest," he muttered, getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"If you need anything, you know where I am," he said before shutting the door behind him. Trish walked to the wall and leaned against it, tears starting to form in her eyes. She slid down the wall on her back, the tears now starting to slide down her face like rain drops.  
  
"What are you thinking Trish? Jeff is a great guy! Don't screw it up again. You don't need to go through this again! He's the right man," she assured herself.  
  
"It's so confusing! I just don't understand!" she yelled, the tears coming down faster and harder. She leaned her head back, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Just calm down, it's OK," she comforted herself.  
  
While she was crying and yelling at herself, she barely noticed the figure who had walked into her room. The unnoticed figure walked up to Trish and sat by her. Trish looked at Amy, who had just snuck in so quietly.  
  
"D-Did you h-hear all that I-I said?" Trish asked in between sobs.  
  
"Yeah, but it's alright. We all have our moments of anger. It's nothing unnatural," she reassured Trish.  
  
"Thanks Amiez, you're the best friend a girl could ever have," she replied, laying her head on Amy's shoulder.  
  
"I take that as a compliment, and just to receive another compliment from you, I'm going to help you with your problem. Jeff is a great guy, I would know, but you did just break up with Chris. Maybe you should take some time away from everything. Ask for a break from Vince. You deserve it, really you do," Amy told Trish.  
  
"I do deserve a break! A long vacation! Yeah! That's what I need!" Trish exclaimed, wiping the tears from her face and getting up. She walked to her bag and dug through it.  
  
After a few minutes of throwing clothes and other items, Trish found what she was looking for. Her Nokia Cell-Phone. She searched through the phone book on her phone till she found what she was looking for. Vince's number.  
  
She clicked the pound key and put the phone up to her ear. It rang a few times, then finally someone answered.  
  
"Hello?" said the voice. It was recognized by Trish as Linda McMahon.  
  
"Linda?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Linda, who is this?" Linda asked.  
  
"This is Trish. I was just wondering if Vince is there. I was going to request a vacation for myself this week. I've been working really hard lately and I've gone through a lot of stuff this week," she explained to Linda.  
  
"Well, Hunny, you're going to have to talk to Vince about that. Here he is," she answered, then gave the phone to Vince.  
  
"Who is it?" was heard in the background.  
  
"It's Trish," said Linda.  
  
"Hello? Trish? How are you? Are you getting enough room service? You did really great last night, but I was wondering about those kisses between you and Jeff. Those weren't in the script," Vince flooded Trish with questions and Trish could feel her face getting red. Gladly, Vince wasn't there to see it.  
  
"I'm fine. The room service is fine. Thank you. And I don't know about the kisses, but I would like to request a vacation for myself, since I've worked really hard on everything, and I'm starting to create a new finisher," Trish explained.  
  
"I don't know Trish. You and Jeff really need to do more stuff on screen. It's bringing in good money and the people really like you two together, so I don't know truthfully. I'll consider it, but there are no promises. About that new finisher though, what are you calling it?" he answered.  
  
"It's called the Double Tornado Fire Bomb, but it's not for me, it's for Jeff or Lita, or another one of the high-flyers. What it is, they run from one side of the ring to the other, jump onto the top rope, flip backwards twice and land on their stomach on their opponent who is laying unconscious on the mat," she replied, delightfully. Amy listened to Trish's new idea with excitement. She loved Trish's moves. They were so interesting.  
  
"Oh, what a great idea! I think just for you coming up with that, I'll give you a week off, but you have to work on it for me, OK?" Vince said.  
  
"It's a deal," Trish answered, then hung up.  
  
"Wow, this is going to be great! I'm going to need you and Jeff's help doing it though! This is a really difficult move to learn, and I've barely been able to do it myself," Trish told Amy.  
  
"Sounds like fun! I can't wait to get started. I'll call Jeff and ask him about it. I bet he'd love to help you out with this!" Amy told Trish. She picked up the hotel phone and dialed Jeff's cell.  
  
"Hello?" said Jeff on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Hey Jeff! You and me are going to help Trish out on a new move. It's call the Double Tornado Fire Bomb. She thought of it herself, but she needs one of us to help her take it to the ring, since we're the high flyers in the business," Amy explained to her high-flying companion.  
  
"I'd love to! We can start Wednesday, if that's alright!" Jeff replied.  
  
"OK, talk to you later!" Amy said, then hung up.  
  
*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*#*$*  
  
{Authors Note} Sorry it took me so long guys. I've been really busy lately. This chapter is shorter than my last, but longer that the one before. I'm sorry that it's shorter, but I just don't have that much time anymore. I wrote this in two nights so I don't know how bad it'll be. I hope you guys like it. I need to find someone to start proof reading it for me. Oh yeah, I broke my lap top, so that also makes it harder for me to type. It takes about 20 minutes just to turn the damn thing on. I hate it. I dropped it from my top bunk....lol. Sorry, OK! That's enough! Thanks again for all the reviews! If you can, get some others to read this. If I don't start getting more reviews, I'm going to hold the chapters even long!  
  
{Disclaimer} Um...still don't own it! I even broke my laptop looking for files stating that I own WWE, but I can't find them ANYWHERE! OMGAWD!  
  
-Hallie- 


End file.
